


A Cattle Raid

by maria_j_harper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_j_harper/pseuds/maria_j_harper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marquise Spinneret Mindfang makes a move on the lucrative blackmarket musclebeast trade... and meets a long-anticipated ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cattle Raid

A plague known as Mad Hoofbeast Disease had hit Alternia almost a full sweep ago. All musclebeasts not carefully quarantined caught the disease. One by one, they went mad, stampeding across the land, trampling any in their path, until they wore themselves to exhaustion and died. Those that were saved were quarantined in the Condesce’s personal royal stables.  
To some this meant that the lusii that normally prey on the musclebeasts were now interested in troll meat instead. To some, it meant absolutely nothing. To Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, it meant that musclebeast milk was at an all time high on the black market, and she needed to capitalize on it.  
She had a plan, when she secreted into the Condesce’s palace unaccompanied by even her most trustworthy crew members. She would set a fire in the stables, a small one, but enough to frighten the musclebeasts. They would stampede, fleeing the palace. By the time the Imperial forces had gathered them back up again, a few missing beasts would be a matter of course.  
She almost got away with it too. She actually made it all the way to the stables. The musclebeasts whickered nervously as she crouched down beside the feed trough and retrieved her flint and steel. She had even gotten the hay to start smoldering, when suddenly a voice interrupted her.  
“What are you do1ng?” His voice was soft and low. She turned to see a young man, no more than twelve sweeps old, looking at her accusingly. “You weren’t go1ng to hurt the musclebeasts, were you?”  
Mindfang grinned slowly. “Of course not, Summoner, in fact, I was just about to li8er8 them.” The white orb had told her she would meet the Summoner while pulling a heist, but she would never have expected it to be this one. She was now doubly glad she had worn the clothes that she did. Her blouse, while practical, also enhanced her curves quite flatteringly, and her hat kept her hair from going wild as it was wont to do sometimes.  
“How... do you know my name? Have we met?”  
“No, but I’ve heard all about you. Lowest on the hemospectrum to make it into the prestigious ranks of the royal Cavalreapers, friend of the lusii, warrior of justice.”  
“1... d1dn’t th1nk my name would spread so qu1ckly. 1 have done l1ttle to earn that 1llustr1ous descr1pt1on you just gave, fa1r lady. But tell me, what are you do1ng here? 1f you were from the palace, 1 th1nk 1 would remember you.”  
“I told you, I’m here to li8er8 the musclebeasts.”  
“So you’re steal1ng. From the Empress. And 1 have just caught you 1n the act. What is to keep me from report1ng you r1ght now? 1f 1 don’t, 1 r1sk a very messy death.”  
“Wh8t’s to keep me from killing you so you never tell? I’m not supposed to 8e here, that much is true, 8ut I assure you my intentions are nothing 8ut good. Let me tell you a story, Summoner. It’s a very sad story. There is a young wriggler, no more than four sweeps, whose lusus was a noble muscle8east. They were very close, and her lusus raised her on only vegeta8les and its own life-giving milk so she would never have to hunt other lusii for food. Then the plague hit, and her lusus went mad. It was only 8y a stroke of luck she wasn’t killed by her rampaging lusus. She managed to survive on her own for a while, 8ut without her lusus’s milk to nurture her, she 8egan to get sick. A troll cannot live on vegeta8les alone you know. She lies, even now, wasting away, while these muscle8easts, who once roamed majestic and free, stand caged. There are other wrigglers, just like her, who all need the same thing, and their lusii are all either dead, or standing here 8efore you. I came to take he musclebeasts out from under the Condesce’s control, and give them back to the people and the children. I will pro8a8ly only 8e a8le to smuggle a few, and it’s a very dangerous mission, 8ut it will 8e worth it.”  
She neglected to mention that she would be selling the musclebeasts, for a rather steep price. It wasn’t as though it was a price those bluebloods couldn’t afford after all.  
He stared at her for a long moment, trying to determine whether or not she was telling the truth. Mindfang smiled. She had already insinuated a few ideas into his mind, and she could feel them buzzing around with all the others inside his brain.  
 _I should kill her. I should help her. She is very attractive. She is right. She is lying. She is a thief. She is like me. She is a spider in disguise. I should report her. What about the children? She is right, musclebeasts should roam free._  
“1 w1ll... help you. Desp1te my better judgement.”  
Mindfang’s grin broadened. “I knew you’d see reason. You are a warrior of justice, after all.”  
The Summoner closed his eyes, and concentrated. He opened his eyes to look at Mindfang. “They will all follow you now.”  
Mindfang reached out and touched his shoulder. “Thank you Summoner, truly. You have helped me gr8ly this day. I will not forget it.” Then she kissed him softly on the lips. “I am known as the Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, but my name is Aranea. I will be seeing you again, Summoner.”  
“Please, my lady, the name 1s Ruf1oh,” he murmured.  
Even after she was gone, and the last of the musclebeasts had left his sight, Rufioh started after the mysterious spider woman who had so quickly stolen his heart.


End file.
